Tale From Within the Well
by MeeMooMaa
Summary: Crack fic. Request to my friend. Don't like don't read. I wrote this for my friend. Disclaimer.. I do not own Inuyasha.. I forgot to put it in the beginning of the story. Such a fail.


Hiya! Anyways,, my friend wanted me to write a crack pairing.. and here it is.. Hope it's to your liking... FRIEND...

**Some Fluffy Crack Demon Love**

Through the forest the demon walk, his snow white hair flowing behind him. His faithful servant, Jaken, lagged behind. And the little human girl, Rin, followed also. There was only silence in the air when finally, Jaken spoke.

"M'lord? Do you have any idea where we are going?" Jaken asked, in that somewhat squeaky voice of his. The one nicknamed M'lord kept quiet. There was no need to answer him. He knew very well where they were going. He even told his servant a few days ago where they were off to, did he not.

"M'lord. It bothers me when you don't answer." the smaller demon said. When his lord didn't answer, he tried a different approach. He walked next to Rin and whispered in her ear.

"Rin. Can you go and ask M'lord if he knows where we're going? He doesn't seem to want to answer me."

Rin stared at Jaken.

"But,"she replied in a whisper. "Lord Sesshomaru always knows what he's doing. Doesn't he?"

Jaken stared at her for a while and then sighed. There was no use getting her to ask. Knowing her, she would probably start by asking the question, and then end up telling him about something that happened to her. Not interesting at the least if you asked him.

The group continued walking until nightfall came. Rin became sleepy and fell asleep, so Sesshomaru had to carry her. Jaken stared at Rin with envy. Snuggling with his precious Lord Sesshomaru. How could she. Jaken shook his head to clear his thoughts. How could he think that? Rin was just an innocent little girl. Jaken sighed and continued walked.

It wasn't until Jaken became sleepy when they stopped. Sesshomaru turned around and glared at Jaken.

"Jaken.." he said, in his usual monotone voice. It was the first time he spoke since that afternoon. He didn't speak a lot, but when he did it was usually petty comments about Jaken, or his half brother Inuyasha.

His lord's voice broke him out of his daze. "Yes M'lord?" Jaken tried his best to sound attentive, but it didn't work out as much as he planned. Sesshomaru saw that he was getting tired in a second.

Sesshomaru hesistated before asking. "If you're tired..you should rest." he said softly.

Jaken's eyes widened. His lord was actually being...kind and thoughtful to him? "U-uh no Lord Sesshomaru! I'm fine! We can keep going, you have to be somewhere, right?" Then he yawned. Luck was not on his side at the moment.

Sesshomaru gave his servant a glare. "There's no point in hiding it Jaken. I can see it."

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru with tears coming out of his eyes. "Oh.. M'lord... I.. can't believe..that you cared..about me..so..much..." he choked out.

"Stop crying you rodent." And that's when the caring stopped. Jaken laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Jaken woke up a few hours later. It was still pitch black, and he could make out the figure of his one and only lord.

Jaken turned and tried to get back to sleep, thinking of thoughts of people he admired. He realized it was a fail when he couldn't get back to sleep. Jaken turned again and looked at his lord.

"L-lord Sesshomaru.." he squeaked out. He wasn't sure if Sesshomaru heard him or not. Turns out he did, considering that he turned to Jaken. Jaken continued to stare at him for a reply. When he didn't reply, Jaken spoke up again.

"I-I can't sleep." Jaken whimpered. He wasn't usually like this. But something about tonight made him that way.

Sesshomaru said nothing and walked over to his measly servant and looked at him. He had such an...innocent look on his face.

"Go back to sleep.." he said softly. He lightly pushed Jaken back onto the makeshift bed he made earlier.

"L-lord Sesshomaru.." he choked out once again. He snuggled up against the soft grass and fell asleep rather easily. Maybe because it was the fact the his admired lord was sitting right next to him

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken. His servant was a strange one, but Sesshomaru somehow also stuck with him. And Jaken always stuck with him. He could always leave the white haired demon, but he never did. Sesshomaru wondered why Jaken always stayed with him. Maybe because he was his servant. Or maybe because he just wanted to stick with him. Either way, Sesshomaru and Jaken, the two of them make a good pair.


End file.
